


Like a Snowflake!

by HigumaOtoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, Fem!Chris, Fem!Otabek - Freeform, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, Two Shot, can't think of more tags rn, fem!Victor - Freeform, love this tag, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigumaOtoshi/pseuds/HigumaOtoshi
Summary: For Viktoria Nikiforova's Bday/Christmas party, she sends out invitations around campus to people she know. The thing is, she really doesn't like holding those parties anymore.That is, until the invitation that was held in Yuri Plisetsky's name was delivered by mistake to Yuri Katsuki instead. Yuuri is determined to leave an impression to last! And Viktoria wouldn't have a choice in the matter of heart!Christine Giacometti goes along the way only to meet her own prince.





	Like a Snowflake!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be only a two-shot fic. The first chapter is the preparations and the second will go through the party. I hope you enjoy it!  
> If genderbending isn't your cup, please don't force yourself.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_“This is from Viktoria.”_

Yuuri couldn’t get those words out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, his attention was back to the unassuming envelope sitting in his backpack.

He’d been sitting with Phichit, his roommate and best friend, on a bench in the university yard discussing _he-couldn’t-remember-what_ when a girl came up to them and asked for Phichit then gave him an envelope. That was before she’d said “You must be Yuri, then.” And handed him another envelope with his name on it.

And then she’d said those words.

_“This is from Viktoria. It would make her happy if you both could make it.”_

Yuuri was currently trying to study- keyword being ‘trying’- but the words were repeated in his head yet again. He groaned and gave up, shoving all his textbooks away from him, opting to carefully take out the off-white envelope and very gently set it down on the desk before him.

It was stupid, but his heart was beating like crazy at the thought of Viktoria Nikiforova, princess of his heart, knowing he _existed_ in the first place.

Like, it was logical for her to invite Phichit to her birthday party because he was a social media royalty, and he’d talked to her twice before, but him? He only looked at her, so far away from him, could never say a word to her.

And it was probably pathetic; he’d been in love with her ever since he laid eyes on her back when he was a first year. She walked like a queen, smiled like an angel and looked like something out of dreams.. who wouldn’t fall for her?

Needless to say, Katsuki Yuuri had it bad and was quite content with it.

But this takes it to impossible levels..

Never mind the fact that she wrote ‘Yuri’ instead of ‘Yuuri’ but people always did that, so it’s understandable. His name was written in Viktoria’s gorgeous swirly hand-writing..

Ah, he could fall in love all over again. He dropped his face onto his crossed arms on top of the desk and sighed dreamily, aware that he was probably blushing.

He finally reached forward and opened the envelope for the first time. Such a shame that he had to ruin it.

 

**_Dear Yuri,_ **

****_Pretty bells, pretty bells~_  
Ringing all the night~  
Oh, what joy it is to see  
You accepting my invite~

****_If that wasn’t obvious,  
You’re kindly invited to my humble Christmas/birthday party  
The 24 th of December, 9:00 pm, I would really love to see you there!_

****_Love, Viktoria  
  
_

Yuuri didn’t know whether to coo, laugh, or cry at the utter mix of emotions one letter brought to him. He looked again, and read it again and again, taking note of every detail the letter held, not wanting to miss a trace of Viktoria. Stalker-ish much? Nah, he was just a guy in love.

She’d used black ink on the off-white card with golden floral branches decorating the edges of the paper. He thought it was expected of the silverette; so elegant and beautiful and charming and funny and..

Yuuri sighed heavily again.

.. and so out of his league.

But he’d gotten an invitation by name so that must count as something.. right..?

He pursed his lips in thought. Could he attend? He didn’t have anything scheduled to then, did he? He probably could. She also probably intentionally didn’t schedule the party to the 25th, even though that was her birthdate, just so everyone could celebrate with their families or something. Hah, so considerate.

Oh, he should get her a gift!

What could he possibly get her? She must have everything available for her. Not to mention, a lot of people will be there so how can he get her a present that could stand out?

He definitely wanted to give her a gift that would stand out.

Checking the date confirmed to him that he had little more than two weeks to prepare himself for the party.

He could do this.

And.. ah, there you go. Yuuri knew the perfect gift. He had a large smile on his face as he dialed a familiar number from his phone.

“Hello? Mari, I need a favor..”

* * *

 

“I don’t really see why you’re freaking out.”

Viktoria turned to her best friend with an incredulous look on her face. “You’re kidding,” she stated but the raised eyebrow from the other had her sighing, “Yuri did not receive his invitation. Who the heck could it be with? That’s not an enough problem for you?”

The blonde pouted her peach-tinted lips and considered it, “Like, not necessarily?”

Viktoria huffed and sat down on her bed. “What if it’s with a douche? Or a fashionista-wanna-be? You know how much I hate those. I really don’t want someone like JJ to think anything because he got a wrong invitation!” She threw her hands up, “You know what, I don’t care. I don’t even want to hold parties anymore. I’m 21 for god’s sake! And these parties are no fun! They are a total waste of time and money!”

Christine sighed and gently sat beside her friend. She nudged Viktoria’s side lightly with her elbow then wrapped that arm around her waist and talked softly to her. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine.” The sadness in Viktoria’s usually bright eyes made her heart clench. This is a soul that should never feel sadness, the blonde believed.

A couple moments later, Viktoria laid her head on Christine’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Talk to me, _Cherie_ ,” she started, “What is it really that has you so upset?”

Viktoria breathed deeply for ten seconds before she tangled her fingers with the other girl’s. “Everything..”

“Hmm..” Christine’s free hand brushed through Viktoria’s hair. “Like?”

“Like my parents fussing over a Christmas party halfway across the globe instead of mine? Like having to pretend to be the happiest fairy on earth even when I feel like shit?” she swallowed a lump in her throat, “Parties that have no meaning, and a lost invitation. A life that goes nowhere the way I want it to..”

They sat in silence for a long stretch of time until Christine broke it with her lilting voice, “If you really don’t want to hold this party, it’s okay if you don’t attend.” She suggested, “I can take care of it while you go to my place, we can both spend the night at my house, or you can cancel it still.”

Viktoria thought it over in her head but couldn’t find an immediate answer. “Thanks. I’ll think about it.”

They moved till they were cuddling on the wide bed. A way more comfy and ready-to-sleep position.

“Viki,” Christine perked up suddenly, “..did you ask Becca about it?”

The silverette blinked sleepily, “ ’bout what?”

“The invitation! Didn’t you give them to her to give out?”

It took a bit of time to kick start her brain so she could link the facts before she smiled dopily, “I forgot..”

Christine chuckled at her and pinched her nose, “You little dummy.” she cooed, “There you go: one problem solved. You can ask her tomorrow and see who she gave it to.”

Viktoria laughed back, “What would I do without you..”

* * *

 

So that was the guy who received the lost invitation.. Viktoria raised a scrutinizing eyebrow as she looked from across the hallway at Phichit and the other boy called ‘Yuri’, her arms crossed. Interesting, and made sense that the invitation held the same name as his so he didn’t think it was a mistake.

She did wonder how someone would accept an invitation that wasn’t in their name.

And, _honestly, not bad_ , she thought as she scanned her target from head to toe for the nth time. He had a nice sense of style, not too shabby and definitely not flashy either. Maybe without the huge glasses, though.

Viktoria took a deep breath, straightened her jacket and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, then marched purposefully towards the two boys.

“Hi!” she greeted cheerfully once she got close enough, “Phichit and Yuri, right?”

“Back at you!” Phichit replied to her easily, while his friend looked like a deer caught in headlights. “What’s up?”

The silverette’s lips twitched into a fond smile when she saw the awed stare behind the glasses, _-okay, I take that back. Glasses are cute-_ “I’m just checking if you’ve received your invitations. Will you be attending the party?”

Phichit nodded eagerly, “We wouldn’t miss it.” He looked at his still frozen friend and nudged him, “Right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinked a couple of times before he finally took hold of his brain and managed to give out a sensible answer. Viktoria flinched in surprise when he suddenly bowed down in front of her a full 90 degrees.

“Thank you for inviting me! I’ll make sure to be there!” he exclaimed.

Flustered beyond thought, Viktoria’s arms flailed a bit before she put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “Okay, okay! Please raise your head!” it was embarrassing, considering the turned heads it got them. No one had bowed to her before so seriously, it made her face grow hot.

She cleared her throat and recollected her calm demeanor. “I’m always happy to meet new people at my parties.” A big fat lie. She didn’t care one bit about it. But it drew such a beautiful smile on the younger boy’s face it made her heart ache. Also she had never seen a purer blush on a male.

“Thank you, again. It’s an honor Miss Nikiforova.”

How did this one person manage to press all her buttons? Flustered again, she put a hand to her chest as if trying to calm down her heart, “Please, Viktoria is enough.”

The black-haired boy nodded but didn’t speak again as she bid them farewell and turned on her heels back to her section.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..” she kept muttering as she dialed up her best friend’s number.

 ** _“Hey, love. How did it go?”_** came Christine’s light voice from the other end **_“Did you ask him to return it or what?_** ”

Viktoria gulped. “Christine.. it’s bad.. and I’m never doing that!” she heaved a long sigh, “Guess Yuri doesn’t need an invitation to come..”

* * *

 

“So,” Mari started before lighting the cigarette stick between her dark cherry lips. “What’s got you thinking about this?”

Yuuri smiled nervously, fidgeting, before he realized he had to spill everything to satisfy his sister. “You remember Viktoria from uni, right?”

The older sibling took a good look at her brother’s face then huffed and smirked, “’course I do. The sweetheart, no?”

“Yes, the sweetheart.” He replied back easily, “She invited me to her birthday party.”

Mari hummed, taking a drag of smoke, “That’s some pretty nice progress all of a sudden.”

“Not exactly..” he frowned and fiddled with his sleeves, “I don’t really think she knows me. I mean, there is no reason for her to know me, not to mention that was my first time talking to her.” He took a deep breath, “But I want her to remember me. I want to give her a solid impression she can’t forget.”

The older woman’s smile turned soft. “So bold. Girls like that.” Her comment successfully ended up making his cheeks burst with heat. She looked away into the greying sky for a couple of silent moments before dropping her half burned cigarette to the ground and scuffing it out with her heel.

“Come on, show me what you’ve got.” She opened the door to the shop behind them and followed her brother in.

* * *

 

Phichit analyzed the sketch book in his hand thoroughly. He looked up at the expectant Yuuri before he nodded approvingly. “Yup. This is definitely the best!”

Yuuri’s eyes brightened up immediately, “Really??”

“Yeah! It serves the purpose! I can already imagine how it will look when it’s done; it will scream ‘Viktoria’!”

The older boy chuckled shyly, “I hope it does.”

“Don’t change anything else. Really, it looks perfect.”

“Thanks, I won’t.”

* * *

 

Christine took a mouthful of her cappuccino, blinking wide at the feeling of foam sticking above her upper lip. Viktoria laughed when the blonde puckered her lips in a mock kiss with a foam moustache, taking a small elegant sip from her own drink. She did not do that as a form of delicacy, really, her mouth was just too heat sensitive and would have burned all over if she wasn’t careful.

“Have you decided on what you’re going to wear?” Viktoria asked.

Christine shook her head, deliberately making her wavy hair swish along her shoulders, “Haven’t really got a feeling of what color I wanna go with just yet. You?”

“I was thinking some kind of blue.”

“Blue? Why not red? I thought you loved red dresses.”

“Yeah, I do. But I want to stay away from Christmas colors. So, blue.”

“That’s clever, Cherie. Then I’ll do the same.”

The silverette hummed, “Remember that dress? Navy and cream?”

Christine gasped. “The silk, open one?”

“Yup.”

“Dear Lord, Viki.. you’re going all out!”

“I figured I’d do so since it’s the last party I’m gonna host.”

“Oh my God, are you trying to compete with me on hottest look ever?”

Viktoria raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“Cuz I would totally you lose for you in a heartbeat.”

She burst out laughing.

* * *

 

“I can’t get over how gorgeous she is..” Phichit sighed, resting his cheek on his propped up hand.

Yuuri looked up from his notebook and followed his best friend’s dreamy gaze across the café. It wasn’t hard to figure who Phichit was staring at since half the people in the same room were staring at the same girls.

“Yeah.. as beautiful as ever..” Yuuri sighed softly, but since staring was rude he soon averted his eyes from the beautiful sight.

“Her beach waves are to die for. Do you think she likes braids? Wanna braid her hair.”

Beach waves? Viktoria’s hair was straight like moon beam. Unless, “Christine Giacometti?” he questioned in surprise.

Phichit shuddered visibly which made Yuuri frown, “Ah, that name.. Why wasn’t her name Crystal, though? Ugh, I want to talk to her. She’d be the crystal of my universe.”

Wait a moment. “Phichit are you making fun of me?”

“What? No. What do you even mean?” Phichit looked confused.

“You want to talk to her? Just go. Since when do you hesitate?”

“I can’t do that to the girl of the dreams!”

“Well, you did that with Viktoria..?”

“Viktoria’s not the girl of the dreams!”

“You didn’t even tell me you had a crush on _Christine Giacometti_.” Yuuri insisted.

“Well,” Phichit paused, “I didn’t know until yesterday..?” and he had the audacity to look bashful what with that slight blush high on his cheeks.

Yuuri tried to tell if Phichit was serious or just pulling something but he couldn’t decipher. Weird. He squinted his eyes analytically and linked his fingers on the tabletop, “Phichit, you _dream_ of Christine Giacometti?”

The thai boy froze, looking over at his friend with a deer-caught-in-headlight kinda expression. “Ah, Yuuri!” he sighed dramatically, with a hand over his heart, “She kissed me in my dream and whispered a code of some sort in my ear! And let me tell you; -she’s a _wonderful kisser by the way-_ she looks magical every single night.” Phichit sighed and dropped his head on the table pouting, “Aaah, what would it take for her to kiss me in real life? Like, I can just go up to her and say ‘ _hey we kissed in my dreams and I want to see how much better the reality is’_? I mean, hell yeah, I certainly want to, but I’m not sure of the result..”

Yuuri sweat dropped, “I.. didn’t ask for details.” He cleared his throat, “But thank you for being sensible and not doing what you said you’d do.”

Phichit’s eyes slid closed in a mock kicked-puppy look that made Yuuri snort and poke his cheek.

* * *

 

Mari leaned over her brother’s shoulder as he put in the final jewel in his creation. She beamed proudly.

“I’m almost tempted to steal it and display it.”

Yuuri straightened his back with a victorious huff of breath, “Do you think it’s good?” he looked up at her.

“Good?” Mari snorted, “Baby, you were born for this. You sure you don’t want to just ditch school and work with me? Clearly they don’t teach you what you have to learn there. ”

The younger boy chuckled, feeling a delighted blush dusting his cheeks. “Mariii!” he held up the object and turned it this way and that, admiring the catch of light over the small sharp edges, “It turned out just like I imagined it..” he breathed.

As any good older sibling, Mari patted his shoulders and teased, “I think it’s safe to say the sweetheart will fall for you _just like a_ _snowflake_.”

Yuuri hid his widening smile behind a hand, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the ride, Mari.” Yuuri smiled at his sister from the passenger window, listening to Phichit’s excited chatter at the same time.

“Have fun, boys.” The older woman bid her farewell and pulled away.

Yuuri straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. This was it. He was there, at Viktoria’s party. Technically, outside it but that was going to change soon.

Anyway, he checked the bouquet in his hands and the blue velvet box hidden securely between the roses and nodded to himself. Phichit had a wide excited grin that he couldn’t help but match as they started walking to the front door of the Nikiforov luxurious villa.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit started, “Just so you know, I’m rooting for you.”

“Rooting for what exactly?” he already felt exasperated.

“For operation: woo Viktoria to succeed, of course!”

Yuuri sighed, “Who says she doesn’t already have someone she’s interested in? Maybe she even has a boyfriend.”

“No she doesn’t, and no she doesn’t. Everyone knows that.”

He groaned, “Fine.. what do you want?”

Phichit grinned innocently, “Root for me, too!”

The Japanese boy smiled teasingly, “Do I have a choice?”

“Nope.”

“I pity Christine; she doesn’t know what’s coming to her.”

Phichit puffed his cheeks playfully, “Rude! I’ll be the perfect gentleman to her!”

Yuuri sighed for the nth time.

This was the moment. He took a deep breath and took a first step inside the wide lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos on your way out! Love you all!


End file.
